Mystic Love
by Murphy22
Summary: Matt feels like his life is going nowhere while his friends move on with their lives. He works a dead end job, and has to deal with Katherine all day long. Will she finally push him over the edge or is she just what he needs to move on with his life?
1. Chapter 1

Matt woke up one morning. Everything was exactly the same, but somehow it all seemed different. His summer with Rebekah was over. His friends were in college, while he was left to rot in Mystic Falls. He was always getting involved in supernatural things. Most recently he was supposed to protect Katherine. He was killed by Silas, but was brought back by the Gilbert ring. Katherine wasn't even greatful for his sacrifice. Although, he can't seem to get rid of her though. She's always hanging around the Grill for alcohol. He hated her being there. It was a reminder of Elena ,and all the things he was missing out on. He thought that it was ironic that the vampires got to go to college and live a normal life while he didn't. He wasn't blaming them for his unhappiness. He just wished he was happy too. Matt hasn't been happy for a long time. It just felt like something was missing. Being with Rebekah seemed to fill it, but only for a short while. Was that what was missing? Did he want a girlfriend? He hoped that wasn't it. Girls brought drama in his life. He wanted to avoid as much drama as possible.

He got ready for work and walked out the door. It was a particular sunny day. It made him think of all the vampires that couldn't enjoy the sun because of the lack of a daylight ring. He couldn't believe how much he actually thought about vampires. It was a habit that he might never break despite how much he wanted to. He continued his walk towards the Grill. He liked to walk to clear his was one of the only times he was alone. He liked not having to be around people, so he didn't have to deal with whatever was the next crisis. On the downside, he was alone with his thoughts. Everyone involved vampires. Why had Elena let Stefan save him? He was now responsible for her death, and Damon never let him forget it. I had a ring that brought me back to life from any supernatural death. Sadly, I still felt everytime I died. Ironicly, it sucked.

Matt had made his way to the Mystic Grill. Today he was in charge of opening it up. He didn't mind since he didn't have anything to do anyway. What he did mind was that Katherine was waiting outside for him. Well she wasn't really looking for was looking for a drink. She was a mean drunk by the way. She smiled at him. He knew it was an act to get alcohol. He wasn't actually allowed to serve her since everyone thought she was Elena therefore not old enough to drink. This didn't stop her from nagging him about it. He tried to resist her, but he usually got so annoyed that he would give her anything to shut her up. He unlocked the door, and Katherine pushed past him. Being human didn't make her any nicer. When he walked inside she was already waiting for him at the bar. Matt was surprised that she didn't go ahead and get a drink, but then again that would require her to do something for herself. He walked over to the bar and poured her a drink. She was a little suspicious of this and asked,"What no lecture?"

He sighed."It's to early for me to care."

She smiled and drank.

"Ah. That's much better."

Matt began to wipe down the counter."Glad to hear it."

Then the cooks and waitresses walked in to start work. They glanced at Katherine and started to work.

Matt sighed and said," You know you're going to ruin Elena's reputation."

She grinned."And why would I care?"

"Ofcourse you wouldn't."

"Besides if you cared so much you wouldn't have given me the drink."

"Whatever."

Katherine's eyes were wide opened."Has Matty finally gotten tired of Elena…."

Matt scoffed."Shut up!"

Katherine decided to back off. Usually she would like to push his buttons, but in this case he might stop serving her. She didn't want that. They spent the next few hours in silence. Katherine began to think about her life. She didn't really have anything else to do. People thought she was a cold hearted person. She knew she was, but there was more to her. She didn't want anyone else to know that, but it was true. She had lots of reason to be cold towards each other considering the life and afterlife she's had. Now she was rapidly aging. The great Katherine Pierce was going to die of old age. What a fitting punishment. Well Stefan wasn't going to let her kill herself, so she decided she would drink and have fun until she became ugly and old. She hated to even think about it, but what else she do. She didn't have any distractions, and the only people who would talk to her was Stefan and Matt.

The day was over, and Matt was locking up. He was trying to get Katherine to leave. She had been there all day, and now she was drunk. Matt decided to finish cleaning up ,and then try again with Katherine. While he was wiping off a table, he heard footsteps. He figured she was leaving. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned around. Katherine kissed him. Their kissing turned into a make out. It lasted for several minutes. Then Matt snapped back into reality. She was drunk, so he pushed her off of him. She was upset with this and chewed him out about it. He didn't understand why she did it, but he wanted it never to happen again. Not too long afterwards she fell asleep in one of the booths. Now he would have to deal with her whether he wanted to or not. He picked her up, but realized he didn't drive to work. He checked her pockets and saw she had a set of car keys. He figured it was probably stolen, but it was better than nothing. He carried her to the stolen car and drove to his house. He didn't know where she was living, so he guessed his house would have to do. He let her sleep in his bed while he was on the couch. He knew he was being nicer to her than she deserved.

Matt spent the night on the couch thinking about what happened with Katherine. He wasn't sure if she did it on purpose or was it just a side effect from being drunk. He figured it was probably the alcohol, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. It seemed weird to him because she looked so much like Elena. It sounded wrong for him to like her. He didn't like her, but he thought that if he did it would be weird. Then he remembered Damon and Stefan. They basically did the same thing except reverse. He decided to stop thinking about it. He felt like he was trying to convince himself to like her, and he didn't want that to happen.

The next morning Katherine woke up in a room that she didn't recognize. At first she thought that someone had captured her. She slowly got up out of bed. She was suffering from a hangover. She went through the house to find her kidnapper. She went to the kitchen to see Matt making coffee. Then she remembered what happened last night. She was embarrassed ,but she didn't want him to know that. She decided to play it off as best she could. Her hangover was impeding her acting skills. Matt could tell she was hangover ,so he slid her a cup of coffee. She at down and drank the coffee. They stayed silent for a while. She hated that he was staring at her. She could tell that some of it was pity, and she hated that. Then he asked,"Do you remember what happened last night?"

She replied," Ofcourse I do. I just couldn't resist those blue eyes."

He scoffed," You're a total mess."

That angered her." You don't look so good yourself."

"Whatever. Just finish your coffee and go."

"Don't be mad. I'll see you later."

He yelled,"At the Grill, so you can get drunk again! No, I'm done serving you,Katherine! Go home!"

She looked down."I don't have a home."

She could see the concern in his eyes.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but…you can stay here for a while if you need to."

"I don't need your pity."

"Why won't you let people help you."

"I don't need it."

"Fine! Go live on the streets then."

She didn't know which she hated more his kindness or being homeless. Maybe she could use this to her advantage though. Matt started to walk away.

"Matt…."

He turned around."What?"

"I'll stay."

"Don't do me any favors."

"Just for a little bit."

"Fine."

Then he walked off to get ready for work. He had just invited Katherine Pierce to stay with him. What was wrong with him?


	2. Chapter 2

It had only been a week, and Katherine was driving Matt insane. She was drinking all the time. He was cleaning up after her all the time. She had taken over his room. She may not be able to compel people any more, but she was still very convincing or maybe just very annoying. He couldn't remember why he agreed to this in the first place. He had to be crazy to do this. At least, that's what Damon, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Caroline said. Part of him liked that his friends cared about him again, but why now? Apparently he didn't matter unless he was doing something incredible stupid. Having Katherine live with him was like his little rebellion against his friends. Matt just wasn't sure if he could continue paying the price for his rebellion.

Katherine was thoroughly enjoying herself. She had a house, alcohol, and the boy with the pretty blue eyes. He was an annoyance to her, but he did come in handy. He took care of her. She hated the fact that she needed someone to take care of her, but if it had to be someone she preferred it to be him. He did anything she wanted except kiss her. After that one time, he wouldn't even consider it. He always seemed awkward and out of place with her, but it didn't stop her from trying. She didn't love Matt not even a little. She just wanted a distraction, and if those baby blues couldn't do it she didn't know what could.

Katherine walked downstairs to the smell of bacon. It was amazing. She saw Matt cooking. He looked as tasty as the bacon. Her eyes lingered at him for a few more minutes. Her thoughts started to stray, but not to what you would think. She started to think about this as a permanent thing. Matt cooking breakfast for her every morning. She could make the coffee, and then they would kiss. They could be a couple. Then her thoughts turned more morbid as her skin began to age and decompose. She snapped herself out of her thoughts. She sat down at the table. Matt passed her a plate piled with eggs, pancakes, and bacon. She wished she was still a vampire because Matt's cooking was going to make her fat. She smiled at him as he sat down to eat. She said," You know I love a man who can cook."

He scoffed," I like a girl who knows when to shut up."

She gasped. She also liked his backbone." Oh you're such a tease."

She thought she saw a smile form on Matt's face, but it quickly vanished. That was the end of their conversation. That's usually how they coexisted together. They had witty banter. They never talked about anything serious. Matt tried on occasion, but she would always shut him down. They ate their breakfast in silence. Katherine ate slowly while Matt seemed to gulp it down. He was either late for work or didn't want to be around Katherine. Matt got up and set his dishes in the sink. Now that Katherine was living with him, she had some responsibilities. Matt knew he couldn't get her to do much, but she finally agreed to cleaning the dishes and laundry. Laundry took her a while to learn though. Matt know owned many pink t-shirts. Every time he wore one she laughed. He mentally laughed to, but he never wanted her to know he thought it was a little funny to.

Matt said," I'm going to work. Don't forget to wash the dishes and stay out of the booze. You need all the brain cells you can get."

She stood up, appalled." Wow. You're the one to talk about lack of brain cells."

"Whatever."

He walked towards the door."

She yelled, "Have a good day, sweetie."

Matt stopped. He knew she was joking, but it felt weird. He was afraid she would notice so he quickly walked out the door and slammed it. He began his walk to work. He smelled the fresh air of freedom from Katherine Pearce. He never thought living with a woman would be this difficult. He wondered why he even did it. He tried to push her annoying face out of his mind, but lately she was all he could think about. He wasn't sure if it was because he was developing feelings for her, or maybe it was because of the familiarity of her face. He was in love with Elena for so long. Maybe he was still in love with her, and Katherine was the closest thing he would ever get to her. It sounded so wrong to him. He was pulling a reverse Salvatore. He still hated Damon, but he could tolerate Stefan. It was hard to hate someone who was so freaking nice. He did hate that he was so nice in the beginning, but they've become closer. There was no way that they were friends, but definitely acquaintances at the very least. He got out of his thoughts and looked up. He expected to see the Grill, but he was at the Salvatore house. Why? He guessed he got distracted. Then he saw Jeremy walking out the door, so he caught up to him. Jeremy must have been on his way to school because he had his backpack.

Matt said," Hey."

Jeremy turned. "What are you doing here?"

He lied." I thought we could talk."

"About?"

Matt sighed." Katherine."

"No man you didn't."

"No, I didn't sleep with her, but I think I might be…."

"No, you are not developing feeling for her."

Matt sighed again." I'm not sure man. She is so annoying, but I keep thinking about her."

"You know how wrong this sounds."

"I know, and I don't want to feel this way."

"Then don't."

"Seriously? You're the one to talk. You wanted to date Bonnie, your sister's best friend. Could you stop feeling that way about her?"

This time Jeremy sighed. "Fine. You're right, but you know everyone else isn't going to like this."

"Like I care. They haven't cared one bit about me until I started hanging with Katherine. Besides, I'm not sure what is going on with me and Katherine. I hope it's nothing, so let's keep this between us."

"Sure."

"It's probably just stress…from work."

"Yeah. That's probably it. Well I better get to class."

"Yeah see you later."

Jeremy ran into the school just in time for the bell. Matt continued his walk. He was already late for work, so there was no point in rushing now. When he finally was standing in front of the Grill he couldn't walk inside. He wasn't sure what was keeping him from going inside. Maybe he was tired of working a dead end job. He wanted a life. He wanted something like him and Rebekah had. He wasn't in love with her, but he did enjoy their time together. Why did that have to end? What if it didn't have to? A plan began to form in his mind. It sounded ridiculous even to him, but it was a solution to his problems. It may not be the best solution, but it would work for now.

He turned from the Grill and headed back to his house. He knew he was crazy to even consider this, but it felt so right. It felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Soon he would no longer be stuck. He would be free. He never thought that was a possibility. He wouldn't have even considered it if he hadn't been discarded by everyone. He started to understand Katherine a little more now. His walk home was more pleasant than most of his walks. It was like he had a destination. Everything would change, and for once the change would be better than what he already has. He knew his friends would think he was crazy, so he had to move fast before they could convince him not to do it.

He was finally home, and he walked in to see Katherine flipping through channels nonchalantly. He envied her care free attitude sometimes. She looked up at him confused. He never came home early, and most of the time he was late. Her expression seemed to change to worry. He was now confused. There was no way that that worry was meant for him. Right? He didn't know how to say what he wanted to tell her. It was strange and completely out of his comfort zone, which is what Katherine has been pushing him to do anyway in other ways. Then Matt said, "Katherine?"

She looked up. "Yeah?"

"Pack your bags."

Katherine quickly jumped to her feet. "What?"

"I'm tired of being stuck in this town. I want to do something with my life, and I know that you don't want to just sit around and die. So we're going on a road trip."

She was shocked. "To where?"

He smiled. "Anywhere you wanna go."

A smiled formed on her lips, and she tried to hide it." Why are you being so spontaneous all of a sudden?"

"Katherine, I can't stand you, but we're in similar situations. We were left behind, so sadly all we have is each other. Do you wanna go or not?"

Then Katherine did something very strange. She kissed him. It was a very genuine kiss. "I'll go pack."

Katherine raced upstairs to gather her things. Matt sat down on the couch. He wasn't sure what the kiss was about. She wasn't drunk, and she wasn't looking for attention. Could it have actual meant something? Matt smiled. He wasn't sure what this trip would lead to, but he knew it would never be boring with Katherine Pearce.


	3. Chapter 3

They were now leaving Mystic Falls according to the sign. Matt thought that it felt freeing. He felt like he could breathe again. He still had to deal with the annoying Katherine Pearce, but she was growing on him. He was growing on her to. Matt wanted to leave this town behind him, but he couldn't. At least he couldn't do it completely. It was his home after all. He thought that he owed everyone an explanation at the least. He left a note at the Salvatore mansion addressed to Jeremy. He felt bad about leaving him behind. They were best friends, and he remembered how upset he was with Tyler for doing the same thing. He didn't want anyone to come looking for him, but he didn't want them to worry either. He still cared for them despite their lack of presence in his life.

Katherine was just as excited to be leaving. She knew this was just what she needed. She had given up hope of ever finding a cure. She had already seen most of the world, but she was always alone. She didn't want to die the way she lived. She wouldn't admit it to Matt, but she was very grateful for what he was doing. She wondered was this just for her or did he need this to. She hated it, but she really did need him. She needed a friend. Katherine was so scared for so long, but now with her death looming she feels like she can really live, and strangely she wants to do it with Matt. Matt looked over to her and asked," Where to?"

"I'm not sure."

"Where have you always wanted to go?"

She thought about it long and hard." I've been everywhere."

"What was your favorite place?"

She knew it was a bad idea, but she really did want to go there. She wasn't sure if she needed closure or what, but before she died she had to go there.

"New Orleans."

He gave her a look of what she thought was understanding. "Closure?"

She nodded.

Matt replied," I get it."

That was all Matt had to say on the subject. He felt a little hurt because they were bonding and for some reason he liked it. He understood why she wanted to go. She loved Elijah. She needed to clear things up before she died. He wasn't sure if she still loved him, but that was her business. Matt was dreading seeing Rebekah. He knew that he needed closure to. They always said that it would never go pass summer, but sometimes his thoughts would turn to her. He wasn't sure if he loved her or not. Katherine and Rebekah were a lot alike. They could both get under your skin, and no matter how much you try to shake them you end up under their spell even without them using mind control. He hated how useless he felt around these women. He wondered was it because he loved them or was he just that much of a push over.

The drive felt like forever, but they finally made it into New Orleans. Matt had never been. The place was incredible. He understood why someone would want to live here. They weren't sure where to find Elijah or Rebekah. Klaus would probably be easier to find. Katherine decided she wanted a drink, so they went into a bar. They sat down, and she ordered a drink. The bartender was pretty. Katherine noticed Matt looking at her and she snapped her fingers. She got jealous easily. He laughed at that. They weren't a couple, but he couldn't even look at anyone else without her getting mad. The bartender was wiping down the table beside them. Matt thought it might do some good to ask her has she seen any of the Michaelson siblings. Matt asked," Excuse me miss do you know anyone by the name of Klaus, Elijah, or Rebekah?"

She nodded." Yeah. Klaus comes in a lot, and his sister Rebekah well we don't get along."

Katherine laughed." Awe….See Matt, not everyone likes your girlfriend."

The bartender gasped," Oh I didn't know."

Matt answered, "We're not together. Katherine just hates not being the center of attention."

Katherine scoffed and took a sip of her drink.

Matt continued," Do you know where they live?"

The bartender replied," I'm not sure I should give that information to strangers."

Katherine interrupted," We're not strangers Elijah's my ex, and Rebekah's his."

The bartender didn't seem sure. Then Klaus walked in. How lucky were they or possible unlucky. Klaus walked up to the bar and looked at Katherine. There was no doubt that he was furious. Maybe Katherine was going to die sooner than she thought. Then Klaus gave his evil smile.

Klaus asked," What can I do for you love?"

Katherine replied, "I need to see Elijah."

"Why? To reconnect with an old flame. You to farm boy?"

Matt began to stand up, but Katherine put a hand on his chest. The shock made him stay seated.

"I'm dying Klaus."

Klaus seemed slightly shocked." Well that's a different story. Follow me."

They were confused by his attitude. They thought they needed to proceed cautiously.

While walking Klaus said," So, love most suck to be human. Pardon my pun."

Katherine wondered if Klaus might have a solution for her problem. She hated to get false hope, but she kept wondering was it possible. They went to this amazing mansion. Matt couldn't believe the amazing places that vampires got to live. They had no boundaries or limitations. He looked over to Katherine and wondered did she miss it as well. Klaus most have noticed because he gave one of his evil smiles to Matt. Klaus led Katherine to Elijah. Matt waited in the living room. He thought about asking for Rebekah, but he wasn't sure if he really wanted to see her. Klaus came into the room and stared at him. It made Matt very uncomfortable. Then Klaus said," So…Matt, did you want to have a chat with my darling little sister or are you content with the company of Miss Katherine Pearce."

Matt wasn't sure how to respond. "I'm not with Katherine or Rebekah, so it doesn't matter."

" poor boy you don't know what you're getting yourself into. A mere human should never get involved in vampire matters."

"I changed my mind. Where's Rebekah?"

Klaus laughed. "She's upstairs."

Matt quickly climbed the stairs in search of Rebekah. Nothing could be worse than talking to Klaus. He did admire the place. It was beautiful. It was too bad that it had to be wasted on vampires that would never enjoy it. He thought he heard sounds coming from one of the rooms. Matt figured that that must be Rebekah. He stood in front of the door. He didn't realized how utterly terrified he was to face her until now. He turned the door knob. He saw Rebekah, but she wasn't alone. She was with another guy. He was shocked. His and Rebekah's eyes met. She seemed disappointed in herself somehow. He quickly shut the door and ran down the steps to see Klaus waiting for him. Klaus laughed, "Love sucks doesn't it."

Meanwhile Katherine was in a room with Elijah. It wasn't the reunion she had pictured. At first she thought they would at least kiss, but Elijah didn't seem to want to go near her. She thought he looked guilty. What did he do that made him feel guilty? Was it because he left her? Had he found someone else? His silence was not reassuring. Elijah was the one guy that she thought she loved. He said that he had always loved her, but now she wasn't so sure. Was it because she was human? She thought how could he be that shallow, but she was that shallow. Maybe she didn't deserve Elijah. She didn't know what to say to him, but someone had to break the silence. She began," So how's New Orleans?"

He smiled. "Frustrating."

"I bet. I couldn't live with your brother."

"He has that effect on people."

"Elijah, I wanted to tell you that I'm dying."

He didn't seem shocked. "I know, and I'm sorry. I have something to tell you to."

"You've met someone else."

"How did you know?"

"I can just tell."

"Katherine I do love you, but…."

"I get it. I love you to."

"So what are you going to do now?"

Katherine laughed."Matt is taking me to see the world."

"The football player?"

They both laughed.

"Yeah."

He smiled. "Well you can both stay here for tonight if you like."

"It would be better than the car."

Katherine and Elijah hugged. They knew this was the end for them.

Meanwhile in Mystic Falls, Jeremy read Matt's letter. Matt asked that nobody look for him. He had left with Katherine, which Jeremy was shocked by. Matt told his friends goodbye. It was short and bitter sweat. At first Jeremy wanted to keep the letter to himself, so Matt could be happy. He knew everyone would be furious if he waited. He couldn't postpone it forever, but he could for a little while. He knew that everyone would send out a search party for him, but they would probably never find him. Jeremy wanted Matt to come back, but his friend needed to decide that on his own and maybe a vacation would be good for him.

Katherine walked out of the room in search of Matt. He was nowhere to be found. She looked at Klaus and all he did was smile and shrug. Then she saw Rebekah and another man come down the stairs. She knew that couldn't be good. She had to find Matt, and apparently Rebekah agreed because she followed her. They searched everywhere. There was only so many places he could be, but he seemed to be in none of them. Katherine was infuriated with Rebekah. She knew that this was her fault. She didn't want to say anything because she was afraid of getting bit. Considering vampire blood didn't work on her anymore that would definitely suck.

They decided to split up. It was more of her idea because she couldn't stand to see Rebekah. It's strange because she didn't hate her this much before. Was she really developing feeling for Matt? Was Matt becoming her friend? Usually she would say that there is a first time for everything, but this was still undiscovered territory that she was afraid to venture in. She decided to check the bar again because that's where she would go. She looked around and saw the bartender from earlier. She could tell that this girl had a thing for Klaus. She could also tell how much she wanted to hide it. That was how most girls felt about him. He was too hard to love, but so easy to hate. She guessed that she and Klaus had that in common. That made her cringe. She hated how much they were alike. This would be so much easier if she didn't have to feel it all. She really took being a vampire for granted. She decided to focus on Matt. Then she saw him at the bar. He was drinking. She sat next to him. She was silently trying to figure out how to approach this. She wasn't the consoling type. Then Matt spoke, "What?"

She replied, "Drinking's not good for you."

"You're one to talk."

He took another sip.

"You're right, so let's drink ourselves to death. I mean I'll be dead soon anyway."

Katherine reached for his glass, but he pushed it away.

"Fine. Let's go."

Her tactic had worked, but she had no idea why. Matt stood up, but she could tell that he was wobbly. She lended a hand. He tried to resist, but she was just as persistent as he had been in the past. It was strange to see the roles reversed. She actually felt good doing something nice. Then she felt a little bad about feeling that way. She didn't like change, but now it was inevitable. They walked to the car, where Rebekah was waiting for them. Katherine wished that she wasn't there. It would make things so much harder. From the look on her face part of Katherine thought that she was going to compel Matt, but instead she helped him into the car. She couldn't tell if Matt was ignoring them or was he just too drunk to care. Like Elijah promised they had a place to stay for the night. Rebekah and Katherine helped Matt to bed. She noticed the look in Rebekah's eyes. She still had feelings for him. They left Matt alone to sleep. Katherine wanted to give her a piece of her mind, but she was afraid of the repercussions. Instead she went into Matt's room to check on him. They were alone now. He wasn't sleeping. He was babbling about something. She couldn't make it out. Alcohol made him slur terribly. Matt noticed she was there. He looked at her. He looked lost. Then he stood up and pressed Katherine against the wall. He kissed her. She knew that she should tell him to stop, but she didn't. She kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed closer to her. It was a perfect moment except for the vampire ex listening from outside.


End file.
